


Love Is a Matter of Six

by Aurorajns



Series: Young And In Love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: Sansa and Jon meet under certain, weird circumstances.Misunderstandings are the perfect way to fall in love after all.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling
Series: Young And In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Love Is a Matter of Six

"Sansa let's go out for dinner. You and me. After work. And I won't take no for an answer." Harry suggested while he looked at her up and down.

Sansa wanted to throw up. She mentally rolled her eyes every time Harry talked to her. They were working together at _Highgarden_ , the most glorified fashion company of the world. Sansa loves fashion and when she managed to snatch the position of the designer she felt like all of her dreams were coming true. 

The only negative thing about her job was Harry Hardyng, the most annoying, sleezy asshole of the world. He hit on her whenever he had the chance with the excuse that they could talk about their work. No matter how many times she said that she had other plans or she simply denied his proposals, he would not give up.

"We can talk about the weekend we will spend together." He continued.

Oh God. She will have to spend her weekend with him because they have to work on a project. He said he has some new ideas about the autumn/winter line and they could go to a place he rented specifically for them to finalize the line without _distractions._

She knows what he has in mind but it's not going to happen. Sansa will actually work and Harry can go fuck himself for all she cares. 

"I have plans but we will have plenty of time to work on the new line during the weekend." She smiled politely.

Harry's face fell and he agreed but she knew that he would not stop. He will have plenty of opportunitites to annoy her for two days but she will have to put up with it. This is her job and she takes it seriously. She won't let Harry and any other Harry to get in her way.

* * *

"Please Jeyne, it will be just for the weekend." Harry begged her.

"I will not give you my house so you can cheat on Amanda without getting caught." Jeyne told him.

Harry is her friend but she knows what type of guy he is and she wished that his current girlfriend would change him but he is back to his old ways. He has probably already cheated on Amanda but now he is bringing her in his mess and Jeyne does not want to be the reason for the girl to be unhappy and betrayed.

"It's for work, I am telling the truth. I won't cheat on Amanda. Besides you will not be at your house so why can't you help a friend out? I will give you any dress you want." 

"Well if it's for work..."

"Thank you!" His whole face lit up.

"I want the red dress by the way..." She smirked at him and he laughed.

* * *

"Come on Jon, I really like this girl. You said that your roomate won't be there and you have that work conference to go to. Please Amanda is like every fantasy I have ever had." Robb begged him.

"I will not give you my house so you can fuck Amanda in every room and then not clean up." Jon glared at him.

"I promise we will clean up. Please Jon. Please, I am desperate. Arya is staying at my place and we can't go to Amanda's." 

"Fine. But if I find one stain I will kill you." Jon said seriously.

"You are the best Jon, I owe you one." Robb smiled and hugged him and then went to grab the spare keys from the cabinet beside the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun asshole." Jon laughed.

"You love me!" Robb yelled as he got out of the house.

* * *

Sansa and Harry arrived at the place he rented. It was a nice, cozy two story house with a small balcony. She figured that's where she'll be for the rest of the weekend. She will avoid him as much as possible. 

"Do you want to go see our bedroom?" He winked at her.

"You mean my bedroom. We are not sleeping in the same bed." She said.

"There is only one bedroom..." He looked at her with a fake innocence.

"In a house this big? Come on Harry, we're here to do our job." She could barely hold herself back and not yell at him. She knew this would happen when she accepted his offer.

"Fine, don't worry I'm just teasing you." He said with a smirk.

Sansa started going up the stairs and she rolled her eyes. 

_This will be a long weekend..._

* * *

Sansa is in the bedroom she will be staying for the next two days. Suddenly the door opened and Harry walked inside. He came behind her and put his arms around her waist. 

"Let's have fun Sansa, come on. It will be good for us and we can focus better on work later." He whispered.

"Get off you asshole." Sansa yelled and pushed him off. 

"If you ever touch me again I swear that you will regret it." She almost growled.

"Come on now, you are the one who accepted and you are here alone in this house with me..." Harry continued.

"You are disgusting!"

Sansa bolted out of the room and went downstairs but she could hear him coming after him.

When she got downstairs though she found a man with dark curly hair and storm grey eyes looking at her.

"Sansa wait." Harry called out but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the man.

"Who are you?" The two of them asked at the same time.

"I live here. And I will ask again. Who are you?" The stranger seemed confused.

"You told me you rented this place." Sansa raised an eyebrow while looking at Harry.

"I am a friend of Jeyne's." He ignored her.

"Okay... And what are you doing here?" The man who owned the house continued.

"We are here for business." Harry stated.

Sansa scoffed and both men looked at her. The door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. When she noticed the three of them she immediately panicked.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry guys!" She said.

"Jeyne you told me your roomate will be out of town." Harry almost whined.

"Well I am not and this is my house so I guess _you_ have to leave." 

"Jon I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I let Harry stay here for the weekend. I had to visit my mom but she cancelled and I thought that you would be out of town." Jeyne explained.

"It's okay, my conference got cancelled too and I don't-"

The door opened and a blonde woman came into the house. After her followed a man... Wait a minute.

"Robb?"

"Sansa?" They were both surprised.

"Amanda?"

"Harry?"

_Oh this is great!_

"What are you doing here Harry?" Amanda asked angrily.

"I came by to see Jeyne." Harry lied.

"And who are you?" Amanda looked at Sansa.

"This is Jon's girlfriend, you know Jon, he is Jeyne's roomate." Harry called out before Sansa had a chance to introduce herself.

"What?"

"What?"

"What the fuck?" Robb yelled.

"Robb why are you here?" Sansa turned to her brother.

"He is here for Jeyne. They have been together for a couple of months. I set them up because I know how perfect they are for each other. Jon is his friend too." 

Oh God. Sansa was going to murder Harry. How did he drag her into this mess? This Amanda was obviously his girlfriend and Sansa was not aware of her existence until now and she was obviously here with Robb. 

_Harry and Amanda are perfect for each_ other...

"Well why don't we all have a drink?" Sansa suggested. Harry was going to get what he deserved and she will make sure of it.

"I think that's a great idea, love." Jon smiled at her.

* * *

"So where did you guys meet?" Amanda asked with a sweet smile while she was obviously uncomfortable in Harry's arms.

"Oh Jon bumped into me at a coffee shop. He almost ruined my shirt. Anyway, we talked and then we realized that he knew my brother Robb. We went out a couple of times and the rest is history." Sansa said turning to Jon with a loving look and he smiled at her.

"It was love at first sight." Jon continued.

Robb spat out his drink.

"Be careful brother." She faked a worried look.

"Amanda said that you are friends with Jon but that she set you up with Jeyne. How did that happen?" Harry asked Robb suspiciously.

Jeyne patted his back. That woman is so obvious. Sansa wants to slap Robb. Jeyne is in love with him and he is sleeping around with girls that mean nothing to him. He doesn't see what is right in front of him. Jeyne is lovely and kind and her beauty is unlike anything Sansa has ever seen. How can Robb not want her?

"It's true, I knew Robb through Jon and I always liked him but Amanda set us up on a blind date and ever since we have been inseperable." Jeyne gave a quick excuse and smiled shyly.

_Oh God, if Robb was not going to make a move Sansa will. That girl is an angel._

Robb looked at her and Sansa could see that he realized Jeyne's feelings.

"Well I am tired, I probably should get going." Robb cleared his throat.

_What an idiot!_

"I have an idea! Why don't we all have a sleepover? Harry and I could take the guestroom." Amanda proposed.

"That's a lovely idea." Sansa agreed.

* * *

Sansa was playing with Jon's hair. Jeyne was rubbing circles on Robb's palm. Harry had his hand on Amanda's leg. All three couples felt extremely awkward. 

"Jeyne stop touching Robb. You two are sickenly sweet." Amanda faked a laugh.

"Sansa and Jon are irritatingly adorable too, don't you think? Enough Sansa you messed up his hair." Harry continued.

"Well we are still at the honeymoon phase." Robb explained while he put his arm around Jeyne's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Sansa's eyebrows went all the way up to her hair.

When Robb pulled away Jeyne was flushed all over. They were staring deep into each others' eyes.

"Maybe we should go to bed, I am tired." Robb stated without looking away from Jeyne.

They got up and almost ran to get upstairs.

"Well we know what they will be doing for the rest of the night." Harry laughed and Amanda had a sour look on her face. 

"We should go to sleep too." Sansa murmured in Jon's ear and she could see that he shivered. She turned and sure enough Harry was red.

* * *

Jon's bedroom was right beside Jeyne's. And the walls were thin. And let's say that Sansa will be scarred for life with the way Jeyne is screaming Robb's name and she can hear the headboard of their bed hitting the wall.

"I am really sorry for all of this." Jon mumbled and looked down.

Can he be any sweeter? Here she is uninvited in his house, intruding his privacy, making him uncomfortable and he is the one apologising.

"Are you kidding? I am sorry. I know how awkward this is for you and don't get me started on how I shouldn't even be here. And I am sorry about the way I acted downstairs, I know I crossed the line of our fake relationship." She smiled and she tried to ease the tension.

"No it's okay honestly. And I am glad to finally meet you. Robb has spoken very fondly of you." 

Just in time they heard Jeyne screaming.

They both laughed.

"I wish we met under different circumstances. And I am sorry about Harry he is a bit of-"

"An asshole?" Jon interrupted her.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't talk about him that way since you are together and all." He muttered.

"No, no, no. Harry is the biggest asshole ever and we are not together. We work together that's it. We came here for a project or so he claimed. I should have known he would make a move. Thank God that his girlfriend showed up." She hurried to explain.

"Oh, that's a nice surprise. I hoped that you had better taste in guys." He said with a nervous smile.

"I am going to sleep in the bathroom, in the tub so you can take the bed." 

"No, this is your house-" Sansa tried to change his mind.

"Stop. I won't let you sleep anywhere uncomfortable."

"Fine then we'll share. I won't make you give up your bed." 

"You sure?" He looked nervous.

"Yes."

* * *

They were both in the bed facing away from each other. Jeyne and Robb were still going at it and Sansa thought that she will probably stay up all night.

"God will they ever stop?" Jon groaned.

"I hope so." Sansa whined.

"At least Harry and Amanda are quiet." He said and they both laughed.

Sansa turned around and now she was facing Jon's back.

_And what a nice back he has._

She can see his muscles through his shirt. And don't let her get started on his hands. He seems so strong. She bets he can lift her up and pin her down and-

_Stop you horny bitch._

Jon turned around too and now they were facing each other.

"Sansa, maybe I can take you out sometime. For real. If you want that is." He asked nervously and she almost fainted.

He was everything she had ever wanted. Why didn't Robb introduce them to each other earlier. Jon was sweet and kind and a gentleman and so _hot._

"Okay, sorry I overstepped. I-uh I'll go sleep in the tub." He made a move to get out of the bed but Sansa stopped him and kissed him.

He seemed surprised at first but then he kissed her back. Her hands traveled up to get tangled in his messy but soft curls and he pulled her close while putting his hands on her back.

His lips made a journey towards her neck and he started sucking at different spots until he found the one that made her sigh and tug on his hair. 

He continued kissing her neck and moving lower. He put his lips on every inch of her body. He started pulling her shirt down so more of her skin would be exposed and he kissed the tops of her breasts.

Sansa tugged his shirt off and got rid of hers next. She was flushed all over and she was panting. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She has never felt this kind of wanting in her life. Jon gave life to her desires and now that she had a little taste she wants it all.

"We should stop." Jon's voice came out hoarse.

"If i tell you to continue will you think the worst about me?" Sansa looked into his eyes and felt like she was on fire.

She wants Jon. And not just for tonight. There is something about him that makes her nervous. The good kind of nervous. The kind that makes her feel butterflies in her stomach, that makes her feel dizzy.

And when he kissed her she felt complete.

"No. I could never. All I can think about is how lovely you are and how you light up every room with your smile. I really like you Sansa."

She kissed him again.

And again tomorrow when they went on their date.

And again.

And again on Robb and Jeyne's wedding.

And again.

And again when they were celebrating their one year anniversary.

And again.

And for the rest of her life.


End file.
